powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Georgenolan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Omnikinesis page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 01:28, August 21, 2016 (UTC) stop messing up the absolute strength page Stop messing up the absolute strength users list.SageM (talk) 01:37, September 4, 2016 (UTC)SageM When you add to Users, series ISN'T optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:45, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Either make your point about why you keep removing Users from Absolute Strength in Comments or stop it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:47, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Knock it off already, keep this up and you get blocked. Knock it off, stop removing the users list. Don't do it again otherwise you will be blocked. You have already been warned about this before and you still keep doing it.SageM (talk) 06:49, September 11, 2016 (UTC)SageM You keep removing valid users from the users list. Thats not fixing it. thats vandalism. Don't do it again. You removed practically all the users, even though they have proven they have the power. Seriously, if your going to edit a page, don't do by removing the entire users list.SageM (talk) 06:54, September 11, 2016 (UTC)SageM Either make your point about why you keep removing Users from Absolute Strength/Absolute Speed in Comments or stop it. NOW! Next change without explanation gets you days timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:00, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Explanation in Comments (on the bottom of the page, NOT when you Edit), NOW! Before you Edit next time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:05, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Signature link like it says on the top of my page or next one gets no answer. Go to Absolute Speed, scroll down until you get to the point it says Comments. There's empty frame with Post comment button on right lower corner, click your mice on the frame and write. Then click Post comment. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:13, September 11, 2016 (UTC) AND NO EDITS BEFORE EXPLANATION! ' No Edits before you've talked it out with SageM either. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:14, September 11, 2016 (UTC) The flash, Wally West, is the fastest character in the DC verse, and is faster then both black flash and reverse flash(in fact he has outrun black flash before) I don't see why you keep removing him when he is an even better example then all the other users posted combined. Seriously, don't remove him again. And Kuo already warned you to stop and yet you keep doing so.SageM (talk) 22:52, September 11, 2016 (UTC)SageM give an actual reason or don't edit. Also you haven't given any reason why you removed the flash from the known users. you just say posted in comments but there is no valid reason why you removed a proven user. Just stop, if all your going to do is just remove a user without actual proof of why you think they don't fit, then you shouldn't be editing at all. thats all I am going to say on this. if you don't give a reason why you removed a user(saying you posted in comments means nothing anymore) then don't make an edit. So for the last and final time, give a reason why or don't post.SageM (talk) 22:57, September 11, 2016 (UTC)SageM Stop changing it. Stop changing the picture and adding the hulk. The hulk only has ALMOST unlimited stamina and this is not only taken from the marvel wikia but its from the comics themselves. He is not a user of Absolute stamina. Do not change it back.SageM (talk) 02:19, September 12, 2016 (UTC)SageM Consider this another warning bub Imouto 02:20, September 12, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan from the marvel wiki From the Marvel wikia- "Superhuman Stamina: The Hulk's body counteracts fatigue poisons that build up in his muscles during physical activity. In an enraged state, the Hulk is capable of exerting himself at peak physical capacity for several days before fatigue begins to affect him.313 However, much like his vast physical strength, the Hulk's stamina does increase as he becomes angrier.314 In an enraged state, the Hulk was able to successfully stalemate the warrior's madness Thor (a state which temporarily enhances Thor's strength and stamina to 10 times that of his normal state in exchange for adversely affecting his intelligence).230 '''The Hulk's stamina has even been described as "''almost unlimited".315 You completely ignored the extra line next to his stamina listing. This line is taken from the Incredible Hulk Annual 7. Thus he doesn't truly have absolute stamina according to the comics themselves.SageM (talk) 02:24, September 12, 2016 (UTC)SageM I am really trying to be civil here, but you don't seem to want to listen to reason. I even offer you proof and you still disregard it. Seriously what will it take for you to finally stop and listen to others? If someone removes a post and offers you an explanation as to why someone does or doesn't fit, I suggest you listen to it. As they may have evidence supporting there claims. Next time, if edit is undone stop and think about why it was undone instead of simply adding it back. As imouto said before, thats another warning. Next time, don't ignore a user that undoes an edit.SageM (talk) 02:30, September 12, 2016 (UTC)SageM During a fight between Hulk and Zeus, hulk was beaten so bad he didn't have the strength to continue fighting, and this was near World Breaker strength hulk.SageM (talk) 02:58, September 12, 2016 (UTC)SageM 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. This is the Rule you've repeatedly broken even when told not to. Next time ask when someone undoes your Edit. You don't have many hits left before taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:59, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Check Saitama - Absolute or Supernatural? for the reason he was and will be removed. Please note that I didn't and don't have any interest over the result, I simply provided the space for others to talk over extensive/repeated issue. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:23, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Its been agreed that Saitama is not a user of any absolute power, this has been agreed to and by the admins and other users. Please do not add him again. have a nice day.SageM (talk) 08:21, October 9, 2016 (UTC)SageM Check Saitama - Absolute or Supernatural? for the reason he was and will be removed. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:21, October 9, 2016 (UTC)